Rebel
by Jakkil0ver
Summary: When Ally's dad dies and her and her sister, Vanessa, have to go live with the mother that left them she decides to runaway... Well after 3 years of being on the run ally finally reappears to only get in trouble. She get sent to go live with Vanessa and Vanessa's husband, riker's family what will happen when she meets austin, Rikers brother?
1. Chapter 1

when ally's dad dies and her and her sister, Vanessa, have to go live with the mother that left them she decides to runaway... Well after 3 years of being on the run ally finally reappears to only get in trouble. She get sent to go live with Vanessa and Vanessa's husband, riker's family what will happen when she meets austin, Rikers brother?

**I'm really bad at summaries and I don't own austin and ally. Yup I know sad well REVIEW REVIEW like seriously anything most your opinion thanks that's about all well **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-JAKKI**


	2. Chapter 1: Vanessa's life so far

Chapter 1: Vanessa's life so far

**just wanna thank all the reviews so thanks**

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

**Hi I'm Vanessa Moon used to be Dawson but, I'm married now to Riker Moon soo... Yea? I'm 21 years old now. I was 18 when my father passed away and my sister ally ran away. After ally left I was lonely an annoyed with my mother who did nothing but drink and party all the time. One day I had enough with her and moved to far away to Mami, Florida. Built my own music store and met my husband Riker Moon here. I was happy though I never stop looking for my allybear it was my responsibility even though my mother never cared I did and still do. I know one day I will find her. It's been 3 years since she left yet she hadnt shown up. I doubt she's dead my father showed sand taught her every trick ah needed to survive."what are you starring at?" I was interrupted by my brother in law Rocky, rikers brother. "Nothing just thinking." I answered. Then my husband Riker walked in and said, "thinking about what?" I was deciding to tell and of course I tell him." Thinking about how life's been so far and my sister." " don't worry ally should appear soon by what you told me about her i wouldn't be surprise if she appear knocking on the door. One day." He told me. "Yyou even though I have no idea who your talking about but, they say if you love something set it free and if it comes back its yours." Rocky said wow he's really random. " ally's my sister not my old dog. You do know that right." i said. "No actually. But just think everything turns out awesome when its you." Rocky said. Really random just like I said. "Yea I mean you married me." Riker said. Oh no his ego is just as big as his little brother austin. Hmm time to hurt his ego. "Yea ok surrrre!" I said then he looked at me with his cute puppy dog eyes of his. " I'm just kidding... I love you!" I told him. "yea right!" Rocky said. Then austin a walked in " ew I probably don't want anything to do with this so ... Bye!" He sailefts left. "Your just jelly!" riker yelled. "Yea right!" I heard austin yell. "Well I think I'm going to sleep." I said tiredLy. "Me too good night." Riker said following me to our room.**

* * *

**No ones P.O.V.**

**Rocky was left alone in the living room. "well only one thing to do." Rocky said as he puts his earbuds in and plays sexy and I know it on his phone and dances weirdLy while he singing the lyrics. Then austin walks in and sees him. " oh my god this is gonna make a good YouTube video." Austin says as he records with his phone. About 2 minutes later. Rocky stops dancing and sings the last part. " EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLING!" As he turns and sees austin his eyes widen. " omg you need more dancing lessons." Austin says as he burst out laughing putting his phone away. "Shut up!" Rocky says as he stomps to his room and slams the door. " Ok goodnight to you to." Austin said sarcastically. And leaves to his room**

* * *

**Okaii so I know not a goo way to stop but next chapter is how ally's life been. I don't own austin and ally and the song I'm sexy and I know it. **

**Please tell me what ya think so review REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Okaii I'm out bye REVIEW**

**-jakki **


	3. Chapter 2: Ally's life so far

**Okaii sorry its really short and thanks for the reviews ps I have the worest grammer ever so yea sorry**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ally's life so far?

Hi, I'm ally Dawson. My life was pretty messed up. My mother & father divorced when I was 12 then my dad died when I was 15 but he showed me everything & everybody i needed to know to survive if i ran away. like pancho my uncle/dad figure he helped me out when I was assigned to go live with my hoe of a mother with my sister Vanessa. i decided to run away to him in the upper part of California i didnt leave my sister behind we both had different situations Vanessa was 18 and could leave when ever she wanted I couldn't I was 15 so I decided to runaway and leave until I'm 18. Now imma make my reappearance tomorrow. It's gonna be fun riding with the popo(police) again I haven't done it since my father died. Yea so what?

* * *

**review and I don't own austin and ally**


	4. Chapter 3 Ally's Reappearance

**Heyy:) it's been awhile... Yea I kinda lost inspiration. butt... I got it back. I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

I woke up early and said goodbye to my Uncle Pancho. I think imma miss him. Anyway as I toke a seat in the bus I tried to come up with a plan for my reappearance. All I know is that it's gonna be EPIC! I sighed. Something i havent done in a while. I put my head on the window and stare out

***With Austin***

**(Austin's P.O.V.)**

"I'm going out!" I yelled as I exited the house. Now where should I go? Hmmm... I'll go see Cassidy. I walked to her house and notice a red mustang which I've never seen before. Hmmm... I open the door without even knocking and walk up to her room.

As I'm walking there I hear moans and groans? Hahaha that rhythms. Ok not the moment right now Austin. I opened to the door quietly and see Cassidy and Trent doing "it". "What the heck!" I yelled. "I can explain he came onto me." Cassidy yelled desperately. Like really? "Yea right! We're over and we are never ever getting back together. Your just a little hoe. I'm out." I said as I exited her room to exit her house.

Now what should I do? I'll go home since there's nothing to do.

***with Ally***

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

I have everything planned and ready to go as I get off the bus. I'm heading for the Ridge way Park to see my favorite Officer. Officer Monroe. Oh how i remember the old times before my dad died. Now that was the life. Well anyways I'm here. I spot the cop car and officer Monroe casually leaning against it.

I sneak over to the car and go under it. Then I grab his taser. I get out from under and walk around to him hiding the taser behind my back. "Nice to see you Monroe." I say with an innocent smile. "Ally? Ally Dawson!" He said surprise. "The one and only. How ya doin Monroe. Did ya miss me?" I asked. "Of course. Hey...wait aren't you a runaway?" He finally remember. "Yea and this will hurt just a little." I said as I tasered him with his own taser.

He falls to the ground and I take that opportunity to get into his cop car which if I remember correctly he leaves his keys in. I start the car and turn the siren on going over the limit laughing my butt off.

**(Monroe's P.O.V.)**

As I fall to the ground being shocked. I remember all the times Ally use to do this when she was young. It's like time passes so fast. I laughed she might have grown up physically but not mentally. I call for back up on my radio and wait for officer Gomez.

After he gets here we drive the way Ally drove and follow the car. I grab the speaker and say "Ally D stop the car now!" "No Thanks!" She yelled in the speaker. Next thing I know the cop car crashes into a tree. Omg Ally!

***With Vanessa***

**(Vanessa's P.O.V.)**

My heart started pounding harder then ever as I woke up from a realistic dream. I breath heavily riker next to me still sleeping. I have a bad feeling like something bad happen. I went downstairs to drink water it's 12 in the afternoon and I'm still tired. As I get water from the sink Austin comes in. "Hey V. What's up?" He asked "nothing. Just woke up and Riker's still asleep." "Oh ok. Guess what." "What" "I found out that Cassidy was cheating on me soooo... I broke up with her." He said. "Finally! It's about time she's a slut Austin and you can do soo much better then being with her." I said sincerely. "Thanks V!"

****With Ally****

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

I woke up in a white room with a blue cast on my left fore arm. "Finally your awake. Can you walk." "Yes I can walk." I said as I got off the bed. "Where am I?" I asked Monroe

"Your in the hospital because you Tasered me, stole my cop car, and crashed while having the sirens on and going over the speed limit. Oh and did I mention that your a three year runaway too?" "Well... What are you gonna do with me?" I asked unsure because now that I hear everything I did I realize it was a bad idea doing all that. "Well you've got two choices. We can call your mo-" "hahaha yea right!" I laughed. "Or we can call your sister who now lives in Florida ,and if we do you would be put under her custody until your about 20. I guess." I groan. "Fine."

"Let's go the cop car is waiting for you." Monroe said. We walked to the car there was already a cop there and I got in the passenger seat. Monroe got in the back and we drove to the police station. When we got there we walked to the interrogation room and Monroe brought my old chair out. I sat on it as officer Gomez entered and gave a file to Monroe.

I toke my phone out and went to YouTube and saw a video of a brunette guy dancing sexy and I know it. I clicked on it.

"Ok officer Gomez take care of Ally make sure she doesn't leave." Monroe said firmly.

"Don't worry Monroe." He said.

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

***A few minutes later***

"Your not suppose to have your phone." Gomez said trying to take my phone away. "No! let me watch this hot Brunette who really needs dancing lessons." Ally yelled at Gomez. Gomez takes her phone away

"Noooooo! Give it back you butthole!" Ally yelled. "Hey! Watch it I can put you in jail for insulting authority." Gomez yelled. "I don't care! Give it back.!" Ally yelled as she jumped for him but officer Monroe held her back. Apparently he came in when they started arguing. "Oh yes you do care Ally. Sit down! And Gomez give her the dam phone you almost got your face clawed off."

Gomez gave her back the phone and she put it in her pocket.

"Now Ally we have to interrogate you before we call Vanessa." "Ok and?"

"Well we wanna know why you ran away." Monroe asked. "I don't know." Ally answered. "Tell us why you did it? Huh? Answer!" Gomez yelled

"Yea sure ill answer after you answer why'd you eat the last donut in Monroe's car. Huh? Answer!" Ally yelled. "Well... I-I... Umm..." Gomez stuttered. "Exactly! Cased close." "Wait... You ate the last donut? Omg were getting off topic we'll talk about this later Gomez. Now Ally explain please." Monroe said. "Fine where do I begin?" Ally asked. "With why did you runaway?" Monroe said. "Well it starts when..."

* * *

**Thanks! Review!**


	5. Chapter 4- Interrogations

Hey Guys! I want to thanks for all the reviews I hope you enjoy!

Song which I don't own is "Someday" Max Schnieder really awesome guy

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"With why did you runaway?" Monroe said. "Well it starts when..."

**Now **

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

"Well it starts when... Wait hold up!" I Say before I begin. " Ugh! What now just tell us why." Officer Gomez said. "First of all don't raise your voice at me." I snapped at him and then continued. "And second I was gonna ask whether you wanted the long version or the short version?" "Which ever. Because your gonna end up telling us anyway." Monroe said. "Ok. Soooo... when I was five and a bully stole my crayon.." Gomez cut me off. "Woah wait what does a bully stealing your crayon have to do with anything?" He asked. "Don't even ask Gomez. We want the short version." Monroe said

"Well it starts when my dad died. I didn't want to go lived with my mother and once I realized Vanessa could leave me alone with our mom and make her own life far away. I decided I didn't want to be the one being left behind so I ran away. Lived with my dads friend up until now." I finished. "You know you could have started with that and made our job easier instead of spending an hour arguing with you." Gomez said after I finished. I stood up and yelled. "And Why don't you shut up and shove a stick up your a..."I was saying but Monroe interrupted me before I could finish. "Ally!" I sat back down and pouted. "I'm hungry." I said and realization hit Monroe. "Gomez I need to get Ally some food. Please watch her and don't fight with her. Understood." Monroe said. "Understood!" Gomez responded. "Ok I'm going." Monroe said and left. Me and Gomez glared at each other. "Wanna play a game?" I said. "Sure." He said. "Ok I need three cups and a paper ball. Go get them." I said still glaring. He got up teared a piece of paper out of his notebook and grabbed three paper cups out of the cabinet that held the coffee maker.

He handed me the things and said, "Five dollars per play. You have to guess which one has the ball. Got it?" I asked at the end of my statement. "Got it. And your gonna lose. I'm a master of this game." He said.

****With Austin****

**(Austin's P.O.V.)**

Since its Summer I have nothing to do. It's Wednesday so I just decide to stay in my pjs and play some guitar.

_**I follow my dreams**_

_**You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream**_

_**I'll make them believe (whoa)**_

_**Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing**_

Hmm... Those are good lyrics ill probably finish the song up before Friday night then I can perform it during the party on Saturday.

*******With Ally*******

***An Hour Later***

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

"Just give it up Gomez your going poor." I said. "No! Not until I win." He said. "Ok calm down and get this through your head." I grabbed his head to emphasis. "You just lost 100$ dollars in an hour. We're not going to play anymore." He nods his head and I let it go. It falls to the table. "Anyway where's Monroe he's been gone for an hour?" I said. "I bet he's flirting with Teresa." He says and I give him a confused look. "A waitress at the diner he went to get the food from." I chuckle as he told me.

I went to sit down and we waited for Monroe. I counted the money I toke from Gomez.

"Can we play again?" Gomez asked and I look at him. "I already said no ok. Anyways can I see your handcuffs?" I asked coming up with a plan on tricking him. "Sure." He said and handed me the hand cuffs. I take them and say, " You know there's a trick to getting out of these?" "No there isn't." He said. " oh but there is look." I grab his hand and put the cuff on it. I take the other and cuff him to a bar. I take his keys out of his pocket. "Ok now tell me how to get out." He said. "Oh there's no way I was just joking." "What? You know you think your soo smart when I have the keys right..." He frowned as I shake the keys from where I'm sitting. "Not so smart now am I now?" I said and laughed.

"Ok yes your smart now let me go." "Nope. Hey have you ever wondered how it feels to get tasered?" I asked him remembering how I tasered Monroe. I looked up at him and his eyes were wide and he tried to get loose from the handcuffs but couldn't. "Please don't." He begged. I laughed because I don't even have a taser yet he's about to pee his pants and start crying.

**(Monroe's P.O.V.)**

When I got Ally's lunch and flirted around with Teresa, the waitress, I came back to the station. I entered the room quietly without them knowing and found Gomez crying handcuffed to a bar and Ally laughing in her chair. Out of all the things that could've happen I find Gomez handcuffed and crying. He's a big baby.

"Wow I leave you for two hours." I say. Ally looked up at me and smirked. Oh no. "Yea two hours wonder what you were doing? So long just to get food from a diner across the street. Hmm..." She said. I said the first thing that came to me. "It was really busy?" I asked more than saying. Stupid. That's how I felt because her smirk grew.

"Surrrreee... You wouldn't happen to be flirting with a certain waitress named Teresa?" "Ummmmm... Umm." I jumped when she slapped her hands on the table. "I really don't care I just want to eat..." Of course she would scare the crap out of me before saying something that relates nothing to what we were talking about. Anyways I handed her food. "I'm going to go call your sister, Vanessa. So she can come and take you to Miami." I was about to walk out but Gomez said, "hey don't leave me with the she devil!" I turned and said, "No I think I'm leaving you. First, because you were stupid enough to get tricked and second, I think you'll learn a life lesson here." Ally laughed and said, "yea maybe ill scar you for life while he's gone." "Please don't leave me please..." Gomez begged but I just left.

* * *

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW! Soooo...REVIEW WHAT YOU LIKED!


	6. Chapter 5- Reunion Cop Pantsing

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyways here's chapter 5 and if you guys can check my one-shots. Thanks for all the reviews and I dont own anything.**

* * *

**(Monroe's P.O.V.)**

"Please don't leave me please..." Gomez begged but I just left. I walk to my office. Once I got there I sat in my desk and open the file for Ally. I grabbed the phone and dial Vanessa's number.

************With Vanessa*************

**(Vanessa's P.O.V.)**

I knock on Austin's door and he opens up. "What?" He asks. "Can you help me in the kitchen?" I asked "Sure." We walk to the kitchen. "Can you stir the soup?" "yup!" and he stirs the soup while I cut the vegetables. Then the phone rings. "I got it." Austin says and walks to go get.

**-(-no ones P.O.V.-)-**

Austin goes to answer the phone. "Hello?" He says. "Hello. This is Officer Monroe of the California Police department. I need to speak to Vanessa Dawson. Is she there." Monroe says. "Yeah shes here. What did she do?" He asked surprised that the police were calling for her. "Sorry I can't say. I really need to speak to Vanessa though." Austin walks to the kitchen. "Ok here let me check if she's here." He puts the phone down and covers it with his hand so they don't hear anything. "Vanessa run the Po Po are after you." Austin yells. Vanessa laughs. "What?" She asked still laughing. "Dude! I'm serious Idk anything about your California life. But the PoPo are on the phone. Some Officer Monroe guy." "Just hand me the phone Austin." "Ok your fault if they catch you."

**(Vanessa's P.O.V.)**

Confused thats how I felt. Why would Monroe be calling me. As Austin handed me the phone realization hit me. He must have found Ally. "Monroe what happen? Did you find Ally?" I asked. Austin looked at me confused. Monroe chuckled and said, "Yup. She's fine. A little Handicap from her left arm but ok." "Omg what happen why is she handicap?" I asked worriedly. Austin kept stirring the soup and added the vegetables I was cutting up. "Well she stole my taser. Tasered me, stole and crashed my cop car. While going over the speed limit. She's lucky she's not going to jail but she has to live with you until she's 21 years old." He said. "She what? She is so grounded once we go get her." I yelled and Austin turned to look at me. "When can you come and get her. Because I left her with officer Gomez and he was handcuffed and crying." Monroe said.

"I'll book mine and my husband's flight for tomorrow. So I guess tomorrow. See you then. And Monroe?" "Yes?" "Thank you for finding her." I said. "Oh I didn't find her she found me. But your Welcome I guess al see you tomorrow bye." He said and hanged up.

Once I put the phone down I bursts in tears. Of course happy tears. "What's wrong V? What happened?" Austin asked while hugging me. "My sister finally appeared! I'm so happy. I need to tell Riker and start packing. Could you finish dinner? Thanks." I said not waiting for him to answer and left running to my room to tell Riker and to plan everything.

********With Ally**********

**-After Monroe just Left-**

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

"MONRRRROOOOOOOEEEEE!"Officer Gomez kept yelling and to tell you it was getting on my nerve. I couldn't eat in peace with him yelling. Deciding to finally do something I got up. "Would shut up! I don't have a freaking taser but I could find one to shut you up!" He still didnt shut up so I grabbed a bunch of napkins and stuffed them in his mouth then he shut up afterwards. I sat down and began eating again.

Until Someone opened the door. I turned to see who was it. It was a girl with black hair and a few blue stripes and a Officer. The officer that had her sat her down in a chair and left the room. She looked around the room. "Who the hell are you?" I said. She looked at me and she looked familiar as I stared at her. She stared at me not answering my question. "Ally? Ally D? Is that you?" She asked. I looked at her confused before answering her. "Yeah who are you?" I asked again. "My hoe! You don't remember me." Realization hit me when she said that. "Dillion? Dillion Spikes? What are you doing here? My Bitch." She laughed. "I got in a fight with some bitch. But don't worry I beat her and now I'm waiting for Garrett to bail me are you doing weren't you a runaway?"She said. "Such a badass. Anyways yeah but I came back. So what have you been up to since I left." "You know even though you left me and my bro try having fun. But it's different without you." "Yea sorry about that." We both turned our heads when we heard muffled screams. "Is that a cop?" Dillion asked. "Yea I stuffed his mouth with napkins cause he won't stop screaming." I said like if it was casual. "Hey have you ever pants a cop before?" She asked. "Nope you wanna do it?" "Sure you grab one leg and I grab the other." She instructed while I'm pretty sure Gomez yelled no. We each grab a leg and pull his pants down. Only to reveal his heart boxers. Me and Dillion laughed when the cop who brought Dillion in came back with some guy. "Garrett!" Dillion yelled and hugged him. Wow he changed hes even hotter. "Hey sis. Come on we can go now." He said as he pulled her. "Wait I have a surprise. Look who it is." She said as she pointed to me. He stared at me. I open my arms and said, "Missed me Garr-bear." His eyes went wide and he hugged and spin me around. "Allybear it is you. What are you Doing here?" Garret said as he put me down. "Hey hey watch the arm anyways I'm waiting for Vanessa." "Hey you guys need to leave and why is Gomez in his boxers handcuffed to a bar?" The cop that came in with Garrett said. "You wanna find out?" I asked. I didn't wait until I answered and I pulled him.

"Ok so first I need your handcuffs and stand right here." "Ok wait what does this have anything to do with Gomez being handcuffed." He asked. I handcuffed him to the bar and toke his keys out. "It doesn't were just showing you how it happened." I said. Dillion and Garrett grabbed a side of his pants and pulled it down. He also had boxers with hearts on them and we bursted out laughing. "What's up with cops and heart boxers?" I asked. "What are you guys gonna do?" He asked. I saw that his name was Officer Glibert. "Nothing Glibert just shut up or ill stuff your mouth with napkins like Gomez." He just nodded his head.

"So guys ya leaving?" I asked. "Yea we have to if we want to catch our flight to Mami. Here's my number call us if you ever go to Mami." He said as he handed me his number. "Ok bye guys I'm going to miss ya." "Us to." We hugged and they left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now you should REVIEW!**


End file.
